Moridun (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-616, Eighth Cosmos; formerly Fifth Cosmos and the body of Demiurge | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = No visible Irises or PupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Five eyes, lower body and jaw composed entirely of tentacles, and no visible nose or ears | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Master Magus of the Fifth Cosmos Category:Magicians | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Fifth Cosmos | Creators = Al Ewing; Gerardo Sandoval | First = New Avengers Vol 4 2 | HistoryText = Moridun was a wizard that existed in the Fifth Cosmos, the fifth iteration of the universe, a dark cosmos of deep magic. His spirit was summoned by the Maker (Reed Richards), who, being in the eighth iteration, was exploring the existence of the previous ones. Moridun vanished when the New Avengers disrupted the ritual being used to summon him, but the dark wizard remained in this universe, unbeknownst to Richards. As part of his plan to possess the powerful young hero Wiccan, Moridun used some information he had acquired from the Maker's mind about a prophecy followed by the Knights of the Infinite. The evil wizard killed the elder Knight M'ryn, and used his corpse as a vessel, attacking and absorbing the souls of other Knights. Meanwhile, the rest of the Knights had kidnapped the Avenger Hulkling, and inadvertently Wiccan himself. When they arrived back to their base in the Forbidden Asteroids, they were confronted by Moridun. During the ensuing fight, Moridun managed to grasp Wiccan in his tentacles. After absorbing enough power, the evil wizard grew in size, destroying Castle Tarnala from the inside out. Hulkling and Wiccan's teammates, the New Avengers, joined the brawl against Moridun, to no avail. After accidentally absorbing an energy blast from Moridun with the ancient sword Excelsior, Hulkling realized he could use it against Moridun. The New Avengers distracted Moridun long enough to allow Hulkling to stab him in the face, seemingly killing the creature. In reality, Moridun had managed to infect Wiccan, and remain inside his mind as sort of a subconsciousness. The evil wizard's control over Wiccan, who began to go by the codename Demiurge, eventually grew stronger. During a mission in Tokyo, Moridun detected the presence of a team of Avengers from a future, who had arrived to the present to stop Moridun from completely taking over Demiurge. Moridun manipulated Demiurge into teleporting himself and his teammates back to the Avengers Island, and confronted the future Avengers. This led to a fight between the future Avengers and New Avengers over Demiurge's fate. Hulkling managed to reach out into Demiurge's mindspace and convince him to fight Moridun's control. Demiurge was successful in ridding himself of Moridun's possession and expusled the physical manifestation of Moridun, a small squid, from his body. | Personality = | Powers = Magic: Moridun in an ancient wizard from the fifth iteration of the universe, and has used his control over magical forces for different results. * Energy Projection and Absorption: Moridun has been able to absorb photon blasts with ease, and use this energy to empower himself. He has also shot fire from the ends of his tentacles. * Size Alteration: Moridun can use his powers to increase his size, to the point of being able to destroy a castle from the inside out. * Superhuman Durability: Moridun can resist physical attacks from powerful beings like Pod without suffering any damage. | Abilities = Possession: The wizard of the fifth cosmos is a body thief, he needs a vessel in order to maintain his essence. Due in part to his true form being physically incapable of proper self-preservation even with his magic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Magic: Moridun appears to be vulnerable to certain type of magic, including the ancient sword Excelsior, which managed to destroy his corporeal manifestation. Host Dependence: In order to live, Moridun has to possess living beings, either by draining their power or implanting his essence in their minds. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Moridun seems to be largely inspired by the Cthulhu Mythos, with Al Ewing even stating he's "got some very Cthulhu-y touches to him" and considering him "the definition of a 'great old one'" for being from a previous incarnation of the universe. }} | Trivia = * When asked if Moridun had any connection to the Cancerverse, Al Ewing said he didn't; however, he didn't discard the idea that Moridun could have created it as "it seems to fit in with his worldview". }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Magic Weakness Category:Possession Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Size Alteration Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches Category:Squid Form